DeathZot Wiki
Welcome to the DeathZot Wiki Official DeathZot Wiki! This will have everything to do with DeathZot. With that said, this won't be possible alone, so I encourage everyone to add as much new information as they can, please! Recent Updates DeathZot Homepage is Here Update 2.0 •Added fire bomb rune. • Added destroy field rune. • Added Tier 4 to lottery wheel. • Added 7000+ areas • Added Fisco Ice Boss • Added First Rebirth • Added new vocation: Tactician • Added a mark on players minimap showing where the exit to the mega-dome pvp arena is. • Added character swapping (beta must have admin present for now) General Changes / Bug Fixes • Soul Orbs may no longer be consumed while Psi Shield is active (Zealot Spell) • Loot Orb effects are now randomized. • Candy/Canes will not be consumable after rebirth. • Time to lose a frag has been reduced to 2 hours. • Fixed a bug where priest healing spells would pretty much always heal the target to full health. • Fixed a bug where !info was incorrectly displaying the amount of health healed per second. • Strength / Intelligence Gems & Deaths Remedy amulet have been changed from %max health healing to %increased healing. • Using a runic item will now display the level required to channel its power if the users level was not high enough. • Fixed a bug with backpack of holding having 0 weight. • Fixed a bug where Expertise perk was not properly increasing damage of auto attacks. • Expertise perk reduced to 1% increased attack (down from 2%). • Daggers will now grant bonus critical chance. • Soul Orbs / Paralyze Ammunition loot amount lowered. • Deaths Carnage Amulet now grants 20 skills for a short time after killing a monster. • Trading tier items with higher tier npcs will be more cost effective now. • Fixed a bug that prevented monsters from healing. • Removed ammo from lottery wheel. • Players may now use up to 5 maps/keys at a time. Additional keys after the original will receive 2x the cooldown. • Fixed a few pz bugs. • Fixed a bug (I think) that allowed players to regenerate in food fight. • Killing a much lower level player will no longer cause them to lose blessings. (Experience will still be lost) Update 1.1 (June 11, 2014): *Added 5k area. *Added 6k area. *Added T5 Annihilator to 3k area. *Added T7 Annihilator to 5k area. *Added money as an option in Annihilator quests. *Added Tier 3 items to lottery machine. *Players will no longer lose items inside maps/keys even without blessings. *You will now be able to see the cooldown remaining on a key when looking at it. *Added a command to check your last death "!lastdeath". *Added a command to check info about your character "!info / !character / !me" all do the same thing, which ever is easier for you to remember. This command will show advanced stats, some of which you cannot see when click-looking on yourself (buffs included) *PvP experience will now be split between all players who participated in the killing. *Using a black hole will now exhaust the usage of soul orbs. This should prevent players from using multiple black holes in rapid succession which we believe to be the problem with the runes atm. *Fixed a bug that prevented players from fishing in 3k area. Store Sale of the day June 18, 2014 Luck Gem Consumable Can be used to temporarily enchant equipment with additional effects. Armor: Increases loot rate when killing monsters. Weapon: Increases critical strike chance. 39 Points View previous sales of the day here Latest activity Category:Quests Category:Tier Sets Category:Secret Passwords Category:Items Category:NPCs Category:Hunting Tasks Category:Store Sales Category:Reward Shop Category:Unique Sets